Batteries are essential for operations of data centers, server farms, electric vehicles and the like. A conventional battery typically includes multiple battery cells wired in a manner that satisfies certain requirements. Conventional batteries, however, are not dynamically adjustable and are not designed to handle rapidly changing operating environment.